Inesperada paixão
by Cathy Potter
Summary: Short-fic, na batalha final Dumbledore ressurge, e da uma importante tarefa a Hermione Granger, encontrar Severus Snape. O que será que vai acontecer quando eles se encontrarem? Será ele um traidor? Ou um sexy ex-professor misterioso e inocente?


Olhando a posição da Lua era fácil dizer, agora eram exatamente meia noite. A Lua cheia brilhava no céu com todo seu esplendor, mas por uma peça do destino, não havia tempo para adimira-la agora. Não, não agora... Não no meio da batalha... Tudo bem, eu não estou exatamente no meio da luta, mas certamente preferia estar, aqui está quieto... Eu deveria ter recusado o pedido de Dumbledore, mas não pude, sabia que era a única capaz de encontrar a toca dele, ele.  
A quanto tempo que lutava contra a vontade de pensar nele, a quanto tempo eu não me permitia o luxo de imaginar o toque dele... Parece irônico que logo eu, uma aluna das mais exemplares pudesse se apaixonar por um professor. Mas ele era mais que isso, muito mais, sempre foi.  
Quando a batalha começou, o túmulo de Dumbledore se levantou no ar, e o diretor se mostrou vivo para todos, explicando que ele havia se prevenido contra o Avada Kedavra. Alguns minutos mais tarde ele me proporia está missão que me encontro agora: Encontrar Severus Snape, o traidor.

Então cá estou eu, no meio da Floresta Proibida, após a meia noite, procurando por um traidor assassino que iria com toda a certeza me matar sem nem hesitar, e como se não bastasse, eu, idiota como sou, ainda estava superando minha paixonite adolescente por ele... Patético e lamentável.

E foi divagando sobre minha situação, que ouvi um barulho, logo atrás de mim, claro, quando me virei já era tarde de mais.

Estava desarmada, amarrada e petrificada. E a minha frente, com um sorriso que só poderia ser definido como sádico e sarcástico, estava Severus Snape.  
Mas não era Snape como eu me lembrava dos tempos de Hogwarts, ele estava mais bonito, reparei, agora só de camisa preta e calça preta era possível ver alguns músculos, ele ficara atraente com a barba mal feita, e o cabelo agora mais comprido, lhe batia os ombros facilmente. Maldição!  
A pequena excursão não passou despercebida por ele, que sorriu ainda mais sadicamente em resposta. Sem mais demora, começou a andar para mais a dentro da floresta, comigo flutuando atrás dele.  
Passado algo entre 30min e uma hora, era possível ver uma pequena casa, de pedra escura, sem nenhuma janela, e nenhuma lareira visível.  
Ele entrou na casa e me colocou no sofá, foi até um bar que havia no canto da sala e encheu até a boca um copo de Firewhiskey, tomou inteiro, encheu mais um e voltou ao sofá. Deu mais um gole e me libertou dos feitiços.

\- Boa noite, senhorita Granger

Eu não falava nada, petrificada de medo e sem saber o que fazer

\- Geralmente é mais educado responder a aqueles que lhe desejam uma boa noite

\- Professor Snape?  
\- Não. Santa Claus.  
Ignorei a o sarcasmo  
\- Você sabe que o professor Dumbledore está vivo?

Ele ficou alguns tons mais pálido, mas seu tom de voz ou sua expressão facial não mudaram quando ele respondeu:

\- Felizmente, eu sou aquele que tem a varinha em mãos, então, eu faço as perguntas por aqui, sim?

Ele prosseguiu: - O que estava fazendo andando pela floresta durante a batalha?  
\- O professor Dumbledore me mandou te procurar

Agora ele definitivamente não tinha mais cor alguma, se ele era pálido normalmente, agora aquilo estava assustador. Mas havia algo nele que me disse que eu não deveria temer-lo.

Deixei ele devagar por mais alguns minutos antes de tentar novamente:

\- Porque o professor Dumbledore me mandou te procurar?  
\- Oras, como eu deveria saber? Foi você que recebeu a ordem não foi?

Como se ele de repente tivesse uma ideia, ele se virou lentamente em minha direção chegou mais perto, eu não ousava me mexer, mais perto agora, pegou meu rosto e me forçou a encara-lo nos olhos.  
Percebi as intenções dele tarde de mais...

Ele entrou em minha mente e foi direto para a memória da batalha, Dumbledore ressurgindo, Dumbledore explicando como sobreviveu, e por fim, ele dando as instruções mais complicadas do mundo para uma Hermione aturdida.

Ele saiu de minha mente, ainda pálido, ainda pensativo... Mas agora havia algo de mais feliz nele, se é que podia chamar tal homem de feliz

\- Aceita algo para beber Granger?  
\- O que? Bebida? Ahn...pode ser, sim por favor - respondi me perguntando se ele colocaria veneno ou não no copo... Ah algumas horas não teria duvidas, mas agora... Dumbledore vivo, ele feliz... Dumbledore nunca a mandaria para uma missão perigosa...

\- Aqui está. Disse ele entregado um copo com vinho dos elfos. Agora semhorita Granger, diga-me, eu sou inocente?

Que desgraça de pergunta era essa? Não pude responder, eu não sabia a resposta  
\- Como diabos eu deveria saber?  
\- A srta. é uma das poucas nessa escola com algum intelecto, não quer nem tentar responder?

Filho da puta mesmo, agora eu tinha que responder alguma coisa

\- Acho que tem duas formar lógicas de olhar para a situação: Ou Dumbledore se protegeu do Avada Kedavra, assim fazendo o que nenhum bruxo fez antes, e nesse caso você ainda é um traidor. Ou você e Dumbledore combinaram isso tudo, e nesse caso você é sim inocente.

\- Errada.  
\- Como assim errada? Tem que ser uma das opções  
\- Há uma terceira opção que a srta não enxergou, e sinto em lhe dizer, vários fatores, várias pistas ignoradas, quer que eu te ajude ou quer a resposta?

\- A resposta obviamente  
\- Não é divertido o suficiente sinto muito, ajuda então ok?

Canalha infernal, e porque diabos o meu corpo traíra fica todo alterado graças ao sorriso que não sai dos lábios dele desde que saiu das minhas memórias. Ele continuou:

\- Vamos lá, Dumbledore, um homem que lê mentes e que é inacreditavelmente romântico, mandou você vir aqui, sozinha, no final de uma batalha que estava quase empatada mas francamente, com ele lá, a batalha já estava ganha.  
Recapitulando: lê mentes, romântico, mandou você ir sozinha, buscar um homem que francamente não faria diferença nenhuma naquele momento da batalha.  
Então temos a pergunta, o homem que você veio buscar é inocente ou não?  
Claro, o crime de assassinato eu não cometi, porque o homem está indubitavelmente vivo, mas quanto a acusação de traição? É simples, como você disse, eu posso ser um traidor, ou ter combinado tudo com Dumbledore. Agora, vamos levantar algumas observações: Se eu fosse um traidor, a srta estaria viva agora? Sendo você nascida trouxa e melhor amiga de Harry Potter, a resposta é não, o que é certamente uma prova ao meu favor. Por outro lado, se eu tivesse tudo combinado com Dumbledore, eu certamente saberia que ele voltaria a vida na batalha e não teria tido uma surpresa. E então, qual o veredicto final?

Ele está se divertindo, não há duvidas quando a isso, sorrisinho nos lábios, parecendo anos mais jovem, um brilho intenso nos olhos que antes eram vazios. Muitas informações para alguém processar, mas de alguma forma, eu acho que sempre soube a resposta

\- Você é inocente  
Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, fica adorável quando faz isso

\- Você não tinha tudo combinado com Dumbledore, vocês combinaram que você ia mata-lo, mas ele não te contou que poderia sobreviver, talvez porque ele não tinha certeza que conseguiria, ou porque queria testar sua lealdade, não me importa muito, mas você é sim inocente.

\- Agora sim, você está certa. Mas falta uma pergunta para responder.

Eu estava sorrindo tanto que minha boca poderia rasgar. Inocente!

\- Porque Dumbledore te mandou aqui?

Merda. Ok, para isso eu não tinha resposta, lê mentes e romântico eram as dicas, o que indicava que Dumbledore sabia dos meus sentimentos por Severus, mas ainda assim não fazia sentido, se fosse só esse o critério ele poderia ter facilmente mandado a professora Sibila no meu lugar, ela ficaria encantada.

\- Não vai me responder?  
Ele estava perigosamente perto agora

\- Eu não sei por que  
\- Nem imagina? Nem uma ideia?

Ele estava com um brilho estranho nos olhos, definitivamente estava, malícia, em que? Me torturar?  
\- Nem uma ideia que explique tudo

Ele tirou o cálice de vinho da minha mão, e o colocou suavemente na mesa de centro, sem levantar e sem afastar o corpo de mim, nossos joelhos se encostavam e o braço dele cobria o meu, fazendo um carinho no meu ombro, perigosamente perto do meu pescoço, mantinha os olhos focados nos meus, mas eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo, era o tipo de situação surreal para a qual eu não estava preparada.  
Ele por outro lado parecia saber perfeitamente o que fazer, comandava a situação brilhantemente,  
\- Hermione - ele disse gentilmente e sem malícia alguma - Você sabe a resposta.

Fiquei quieta, é claro que eu sabia o que por lógica deveria ser a resposta, mas simplesmente não podia ser.  
\- Mas não pode ser! Porque eu? Como pode ser?

\- Como pode não ser você?


End file.
